Insomniac's Dream
by Nala Kenny
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke, diantara terjaga dan terlelap. Dan pertanyaan yang belum sempat terjawab, juga sebuah penantian yang masih menunggu sebuah pertemuan.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto- sensei

* * *

 ** _Insomniac's Dream_**

* * *

 **Author: Nala Kenny**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt: 9**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku**

 **Summary[S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]**

Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke, diantara terjaga dan terlelap. Dan pertanyaan yang belum sempat terjawab, juga sebuah penantian yang masih menunggu sebuah pertemuan.

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya, lagi-lagi mimpi disertai kenangan indah itu lagi.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu meraba nakas yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya, mencari sebuah tombol dan menyalakan lampu meja yang sengaja ia matikan sebelum tidur. Keringat masih membasahi sekujur tubuh nya, segelas air putih mungkin bisa menenangkan walau hanya sementara.

Kaki jenjang itu pun melangkah perlahan menuju dapur, menelaah sesaat dapur yang kini gelap tanpa ada lampu sedikit pun. Hanya sinar purnama yang malu-malu mengintip dari balik hordeng.

Segelas air putih langsung tandas ketika Sakura masih sibuk dengan mimpinya tadi. Mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantuinya. Tentang sebuah pertemuan, tentang sebuah perpisahan, janji dan pria _itu._

Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang hingga kini sedang berkenala entah kemana. Menebus dosa, katanya.

Pria itu telah membuat harapan Sakura yang mulai memudar, kini bersatu kembali dan bertambah pekat. Pria yang berhasil memenangkan hatinya lagi dan lagi, walaupun niat bunuh dan dibunuh pernah ada di bayangan keduanya. Namun tak mengungkiri bahwa kini mereka berdua telah berubah.

Sasuke yang _telah_ berubah.

Pria itu tersenyum saat meninggalkan nya, tidak ada perkataan yang menyayat hati atau perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari Sasuke. Hanya ketukan di dahi Sakura, dan ucapan terimakasih yang membuat gadis itu berpegang teguh pada prinsip utamanya, yaitu menunggu Sasuke hingga ia kembali ke desa. Menjadi tempat berpulang Sasuke satu-satunya.

Namun mimpi kali ini, terasa nyata dan berbeda. Sakura merasa saat itu Sasuke benar-benar ada disampingnya, mendekap erat sehingga Sakura tak bisa bergerak kemana pun. Hanya ada aroma khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menguar disekitar indra penciuman nya. Membuat Sakura tak ingin terbangun dari mimpi itu selamanya.

Dalam mimpi, Sasuke berkata bahwa sebentar lagi, ia akan kembali dan menemui Sakura. Hanya tinggal membengkokan beberapa jarum jam agar pertemuan itu dapat terjadi, yang Sakura perlu lakukan hanyalah menunggu Sasuke.

Sedikit lagi, ujar Sasuke dalam mimpi itu.

" _berapa lama lagi?"_ Sakura bertanya.

Namun ruang dan waktu mimpi itu seakan memudar, diiringi denyutan halus yang menguar disekitar kepala Sakura. Membuat pening yang tak tertahankan ketika ia membuka kedua mata.

Sasuke sudah meninggalkan nya _lagi_ , tepat sebelum jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura mengalir melewati bibir nya.

Sakura kini masih bungkam, menundukan kepala dengan siku bertumpu pada meja makan. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, mengambil beberapa obat pereda sakit kepala tak akan membantunya untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran, akibat jawaban Sasuke yang terputus di dalam mimpi itu.

Suara ketukan halus berasal dari pintu depan rumahnya, membuat Sakura dengan sigap menajamkan pendengaran.

 _tok tok_

Ketukan lagi, Sakura pun berjalan perlahan ke balik pintu, tidak terdengar ketukan lagi hingga beberapa saat.

Apa mungkin hanya angin?

Gumam Sakura pada diri sendiri. Namun ketukan itu datang kembali, kini diirngi oleh kicauan halus khas seekor burung gagak.

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya, lalu meraih _knop_ pintu dan membukanya dengan terburu-buru.

Ada selembar surat di depan pintu, dan seekor burung gagak yang terlihat familiar, bertengger di dahan pohon kecil dekat dengan jendela rumah.

Gadis itu mengambil surat dan membukanya, dengan hati berdegup kencang.

Gadis itu terperangah ketika melihat tulisan tangan yang sangat ia kenali, satu airmata lolos dari mata kanan nya. Bibir tipis itu tersenyum lebar, melihat kearah gagak yang senantiasa masih mengawasinya.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, mendekap surat itu erat, lalu mengucapkan berkali-kali ucapan terimakasih pada gagak yang kini telah mengepakan sayapnya, terbang kembali meninggalkan Sakura, menuju pemilik asli yang sedang bersandar di atas dahan pohon tinggi.

Pria yang kini mengenakan jubah berwarna putih gading itu menyunggingkan senyum nya, menatap purnama yang kini menjadi saksi bisu, kapan pertemuan mereka terjadi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, membayangkan Sakura yang kini masih belum terpejam, sama-sama melihat purnama yang bersinar terang diantara kegelapan malam.

Gadis itu membaca sekali lagi surat yang masih digenggam erat, lalu membisikan sesuatu yang ia yakini bisa sampai hingga ke si pengirim surat.

" _Aku akan menunggu mu, Sasuke"_

* * *

 _"Terimakasih"_

Pria Uchiha membuka kedua matanya, saat merasakan desiran halus yang menghantarkan sebuah kalimat.

* * *

 _Purnama depan, sampai bertemu Sakura._

* * *

 _.End._

* * *

Insomniac's dream, inspired by Lang Leav's poet.


End file.
